Rungo Iron
'Rungo Iron ' is a character in the first three installments of the Battle Arena Toshinden series. He is an American miner, and a fighter in the arts of the stone club. Story Rungo was an ordinary miner, and friends with a fellow fighter named Gaia, but his life had suddenly changed when Gaia had mysteriously disappeared. After discovering an unexpected uranium deposit from within a secret shaft of the mine and soon sealing it off in order to ensure that the uranium deposit itself wouldn't fall into the wrong hands and be used for evil, Rungo's wife Lila and son Christopher were unexpectedly kidnapped by the Himitsu Kessha in order to be used as leverage against Rungo, with the Himitsu Kessha themselves telling Rungo that they would safely return his family to him if he would allow them access to the uranium deposit. In order to save his family, Rungo had decided to enter the Toshindaibukai fighting tournament hosted by this mysterious organization. He managed to get a glimpse of the tournament host, and although he couldn't see on who it was behind his thick red armour, Rungo had recognized the man's voice as that of his own friend, Gaia. Determined to get Gaia out of the Himitsu Kessha, Rungo fought as hard as he could, but was knocked out of the tournament by a Frenchman named Duke B. Rambert. Despite this, Rungo was successful in rescuing his wife and son from the organization. A year later, Rungo had unexpectedly received a call for help from Gaia. It turned out that Gaia had hosted the tournament illegally, and was now being targeted by the Himitsu Kessha. Gaia begged his old friend for help to fight against his assassin, Chaos, and to get revenge against Uranus, who had killed Gaia's wife Kaede and their unnamed son by causing a car crash. Rungo, determined to help Gaia out, entered the second Toshindaibukai and fought alongside Gaia, until they were separated. Although Rungo heard that Gaia had fought Chaos to a draw, he also heard that Uranus had been slain by someone else. Satisfied, Rungo returned home. It wasn't the end however, since Rungo was selected to be a blood sacrifice for Agon Teos by the Soshiki, another organization. Rungo met up with Gaia and together, they fought against their assassins. Gaia confronted Tau, while Rungo took on the robot Adam. Rungo defeated Adam by turning him into a pile of scrap, but while Gaia and Tau dueled, Tau realized that he couldn't win, and forfeited the match. With the destruction of the Soshiki, Rungo had retired from fighting so that he could be with his family while also continuing his job as a hard-working miner. Game Appearance Rungo has short spiked blond hair and blue eyes. He is known to wield a huge steel club that resembles a giant baseball bat. His main appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden, Rungo wears a gray sleeveless shirt, green jeans with a brown belt around his waist and black combat boots tucked into pants. He also wears black bracelets in both of his wrist. In Battle Arena Toshinden 2, Rungo's gray sleeveless shirt is now a white tank top and was covered in his brown leather vest, his jeans are now medium blue and his boots were brown. His black bracelets are now bulkier in appearance. In his appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, Rungo wears a white T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, yellow, brown and green camouflage pants with black kneepads in both knees, a brown belt around his waist and brown combat shoes. He also has a dog tag necklace on his neck where his dog tag was covered from his shirt and his black bracelets are no longer bulky and has spike designs. He now wears black elbow bands in each elbows. In-game, Rungo is depicted wearing his white tank top than his ripped T-shirt and the green splotchy design of his camouflage pants is darker. His alternate appearance, he retains his outfit in the first game but minor changes, his hair is gray and his tank top is now dark gray, his camouflage pants are now in a shades of green and his boots were reddish brown. His alternate costume is based on his main appearance of the second game but in minor alterations, Rungo's hair is royal blue and wears a red vest with a white short sleeved undershirt, black pants and brown boots. The spikes on his black bracelets are now brown. His alternate appearance within his alternate costume has his hair became brown, his vest is blue and his pants were dark blue turning his outfit into a shades of blue. In the OVA version, Rungo was depicted in his main outfit on the second game but in a minor color change. His leather vest is gold, his tank top is replaced with a white sleeveless shirt and his jeans were blue gray. Voice Actors *Yukimasa Kishino (games) (Japanese) *J.S. Gilbert (Toshinden, Toshinden Remix) (English) *Shinpachi Tsuji (OVA) (Japanese) *Greg Wolfe (OVA) (English) ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' Ending Rungo once thought that Gaia was reserved, but he now understands all too well how Gaia feels. Once seen as a threat to the Organization, Rungo had no choice but to smash it, staking his freedom on the fight. After defeating cruel and ruthless opponents in the tournament, he won freedom and a life free of the threat of attack by the Organization. The bonds between Rungo and his companions have been made stronger and deeper through the gruelling ordeal of combat. Trivia *In comparision to Street Fighter, which the series is very similar to, Rungo can be seen as an amalgamation of Zangief and Guile, given Zangief's size and strength and Guile's hairstyle and nationality. *Rungo likes reading comics and novels. *His past times include watching professional sports and weightlifting. *He is skilled at blues style harmonica playing. *Rungo treasures the times he can get together with his friends for a drink, and his family. *Rungo dislikes pollution and trash. Gallery rungo.jpg rungo2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters